


SwanQueen One Line Prompts

by blyn99



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blyn99/pseuds/blyn99
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. We were supposed to leave like ten minutes ago.

“Emma come on!” Regina yells up the stairs. “It is our son’s birthday party!”

“I am trying. You are the one that I insisted I wear a damned dress.” Emma yells back down.

“Do you need help?” Regina asks as she walks up the stairs.

“No.” Emma says.

“Emma…”

“Yes.” Emma mumbles as Regina walks in.

“We were supposed to leave like ten minutes ago.” Regina says as she zips up the back of Emma’s dress.

“Thank you.” Emma mumbles. “I’m just glad Henry talked you out of a traditional ball.”

“I know we aren’t in the Enchanted Forest but people enjoyed them. Not me but others did.”

“Why didn’t you?” Emma asks as she turns around.

“Well the king preferred to dance with your mother and no man would dance with another man’s wife. So, honestly I loathed balls. I stood off to the side and drank a goblet or two of wine.”

“Why do I feel like there is more to that?” Emma says.

“More to what?”

“More reasons you hate balls.” Emma places her hands on Regina’s hips.

“I can’t dance.” Regina mumbles.

“Well luckily for you, neither can I.” Emma chuckles. “Where are my tennis shoes?”

“You are not wearing Converse with a dress.” Regina argues.

“How long will I have to be on my feet?” Emma asks.

“Put your damn Converse on.” Regina grumbles as Emma goes into the closet.

“You’re cute when you’re annoyed.”

“I wonder if you would look cute fried to a crisp?”

“You love me and you know it.” Emma kisses Regina.

“I do.” Regina replies.


	2. I'm scared

“Why are you in here babe?” Emma asks as she walks into Regina’s bedroom.

“How did you get in?” Regina asks.

“I stole Henry’s key. I wanted to check on you. You haven’t been replying to my texts or answering my calls.” Emma sits on the edge of the bed.

“I want to be left alone.”

“No, you do not. What is going on?” Emma moves and leans against the headboard next to Regina.

“Please.”

“Regina…” Emma steals the TV remote from Regina and mutes it. “What is going on?”

“You shouldn’t be here. They are going to think I am doing something to you.”

“Screw everyone else. What is going on with you?”

“I’m scared.” Regina mumbles.

“Why?”

“What if everything changes more? Henry hates me. The town wants to kill me. You finally have your parents. I am scared of everything changing more.”

“The whole town does not want to kill you.” Emma says. “Just most of it.”

“Who doesn’t want to kill me?”

“Children, babies, and me.” Regina rolls her eyes. “I know, not the best list. Everyone knows if they try to hurt you they have to deal with me and Mar- my- Snow and David.”

“Snow and David? They hate me the most.”

“Maybe, but they won’t kill you. They have taken over leadership of the town and told everyone to leave you alone. You are essentially on house arrest. If you need to go shopping or want to be outside you just have to call me like you have been.”

“Great, house arrest.” Regina says sarcastically.

“Its better than death.”

“Not really. Henry hates me.”

“He does not hate you babe.” Emma wraps an arm around Regina. “He is just processing everything. Though Snow and David may be influencing it. I told them to stop talking about the past but they talk to him when I am gone.”

“You need to move out of there.”

“I know but where would I go?”

“Here?”

“Hm?”

“You already have to be with me if I want to leave the house. Why not live here, then at least I can see Henry.”

“I will think about it.” Emma says before kissing Regina’s forehead. “What are you watching?”

“No idea. It was just on for background noise.”

“I am glad we resisted telling people about us. People would be even more worried about me.”

“Why are they worried about you?”

“I honestly have no idea. I don’t care anyways. I just want to be with you.”


	3. I know you still love me/Not everyone is going to hurt you

“What do you want now?” Regina groans as Emma walks into her office.

“Just dropping off paperwork,” Emma says as she drops her paperwork on Regina’s desk. “no need to bite my head off.” Emma closes the door behind her as she leaves.

* * *

“I thought you were out on a call!” Emma exclaims when she sees David in the diner.

“I was.” He replies.

“Your call took fifteen minutes?” Emma says as she crosses her arms.

“Fine, it was the only way to get you to go see Regina.”

Emma turns the the bar. “Us-“

She is interrupted as a to-go bag is placed in front of her. “Way ahead of you.” Ruby says with a wink.

“Thank you Ruby.”

“So your dad made you go see Regina?”

“Yes.” Emma groans. “Him, Mom, and Henry keep trying to get me to talk to her. She is the one that needs to come to me and talk to me.”

“What happened with you two anyways?”

“Long story.”

“Long story short.”

“Fine. She got angry at me a few times and yelled at me, knowing that triggers memories. After the fifth time I was done. Walked out and had Henry bring me my things.” Emma sighs. “They just want to see me happy again.”

“That sucks.” Ruby says. Emma’s phone rings.

“Speaking of the dictator.” Emma mumbles before answering. “Yes?”

“You made a mistake.” Regina says.

“That is nothing new, is that all you need?” Emma snaps. She rolls her eyes as Regina hangs up. “If it weren’t for Henry, I would have killed her years go.” Emma mumbles as she grabs her bag and storms out.

* * *

Regina raises her hand to knock on Emma’s front door. She sighs and turns around. She goes to her car and drives away. Emma peeks out the window after Regina’s car door closes.

* * *

“Stop being a stubborn ass Emma. Talk to her.” Snow says after dinner.

“I told you, I am not going to talk to her, I was the one that walked away. She should be chasing me.” Emma says. “Besides, nothing she was yelling about were even my fault. For the most part.”

“You never did tell us what she was yelling about.” Snow says.

“Usually it was basically her letting the Queen out to rant. Once it was because I didn’t put something away. The one time it was actually my fault.” Emma says as a tear comes to her eye. She pushes off the island and leaves.

* * *

Snow storms into Regina’s office without knocking. Regina puts on a fake smile and speaks. “Thank you for knocking and waiting-“

“Shut up.” Snow interrupts.

“Excuse me?” Regina says with raised eyebrows.

“Shut up for once and listen. I don’t know the little details about what happened between you and Emma, but one of you needs to be the bigger man. You know yelling directed at her brings up bad memories, yet you did it anyways. You need to grow up and figure out how to fix things.”

“I need to grow up?” Regina scoffs

“Emma did the adult thing by leaving and you are being snide and childish. Fix this. Either apologize or cut all contact. This is hurting her which means it is hurting me.”

“And what are you going to do if I don’t?”

“Give Emma the assurance that it is fine if she moves out of Storybrooke so she doesn’t have to see you.”

“Why would that matter to me?”

“Because it would either hurt Henry,” Snow gets in Regina’s face. “Or she would take him with her.” Snow turns and storms out without waiting for Regina to say anything.

Regina sighs and checks her clock. She packs up for the day and goes to her car. She starts driving home before changing directions. She pulls up into Emma’s driveway and storms to the door. She pounds on the door until Emma answers. “What?” Emma snaps.

“Your mother is a bitch.”

“That’s old news. What so you want?”

Regina turns around and closes her eyes. “I’m sorry.” Regina goes back to her car, leaving a stunned Emma at the door. Emma snaps back to reality as Regina drives off. Emma closes the door and goes back inside. She turns music on as she starts to make dinner.

Emma turns the music down as she hears another knock. “I’m a little busy, its open!” Emma yells. Emma hears the door open and close. She turns around to see Regina in her kitchen doorway. “Oh.”

“I’m sorry Emma.”

Emma sighs. “I know you are, but do you know what the problem was?”

“My yelling.”

“That is part of it. Look, I know you still love me and I still love you, but we need to figure this out.”

“I know. I need to make sure when I am ranting, I don’t yell and I make sure you know I am ranting to you, not at you. I’m just so used to yelling at people that it just happens.”

“That isnt an excuse people can change.”

“I know and I promise I will work on it. There is one thing you need to remember.”

“What would that be?”

“Not everyone is going to hurt you. No one in this town will hurt you on purpose.”

“How are you so sure of that?” Emma crosses her arms.

“Because,” Regina walks over to Emma, she uncrosses Emma’s arms and takes her hands. “anyone who tries to hurt you, will have to deal with me.”

“What if you’re the one that hurts me?”

“Then I have to deal with your mother yelling at me.” Regina kisses Emma’s forehead. Emma smiles before kissing Regina.

Emma’s microwave beeps. “I am sorry too. I shouldn’t have just walked out. I should have stayed and tried to talk it out. Maybe we should start seeing Archie.”

“I am not going to the cricket.”

“Fine. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Would you like to join me for dinner?” Emma asks.

“Well considering your microwave beeped, no I am guessing I don’t.”

“I have things for salad. You could eat that while I eat my TV dinner.”

“You’re an idiot.”


	4. I can’t sleep/It’s midnight, what do you want?

Emma sighs as she stares at the ceiling. Emma grabs her phone off her nightstand and finds Regina in her contacts. She hovers over the call button. She closes her eyes and lays her phone on her chest, screen down. “Damn it.” Emma picks up her phone and hits the call button.

Regina groans as her phone rings. She grabs her phone off of its charger. She looks at the screen and rolls her eyes. “It’s midnight what do you want?” Regina mumbles tiredly after she answers.

“I can’t sleep.” Emma says.

“So you called me?” Regina groans.

“Yes,”

“Why me Miss Swan?”

“Miss Swan?”

“It is midnight.”

“Can I come over?”

“Fine, find your own way in I am not getting-“ Regina is cut off as Emma lands next to her. Regina shakes her head and hangs up. ”You are an idiot.” Regina sets her phone down before turning over. Emma lays down on her side and Regina pulls her against her. “My idiot.”

“Thank you.” Emma says as Regina wraps an arm across her stomach.

“If you are going to do this every damn night we might as well tell people and you move in.” Regina mumbles as she rests her chin on Emma’s shoulder.

“Are you telling me you are ready to tell people _and_ asking me to move in?”

“Yes.” Regina mumbles as she hides her face in Emma’s neck.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	5. Can I hug you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Abuse (kinda)

“What do you want Miss-“ Regina spits before her mood changes to worry. “Emma what happened?”

“I don’t know.” Emma says as tears stream down her face. “I have no idea.”

“Come in.” Regina steps to the side and lets Emma in. Emma drags her feet as she walks in. “Do you want something to drink?”

“Water.” Emma says as before clearing her throat.

“Go sit in the study, start a fire. I will be in after a moment.”

“Okay.” Emma mumbles before walking into the study. Regina waits for Emma to get into the study before going into the kitchen. She gets a pot and pours some milk into it. She holds her hand underneath it and uses a fireball to heat it quickly. She turns on the stove and sets the pot down. Regina grabs the good hot chocolate mix and pours a packet into the milk. She stirs it until it is smooth. She grabs the whipped cream out of the fridge and the cinnamon. She grabs a mug and pours the hot chocolate into it. She tops the hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon. She puts the pot in the sink and fills up a glass of water from the tap. She fills a glass with ice and fills it with water also.

She carries both glasses and the mug to her study. She smiles as Emma lights the fire. “Good job.” Regina sets the iceless water and hot chocolate down in front of Emma.

“I didn’t ask fo-“

“You are Henry’s mother, it always comforts him.” Regina says. Emma mumbles a thanks as she picks it up and takes a sip.

“Why did you also bring me water?”

“You have been crying, you need to rehydrate.” Regina sits on the chair across from Emma and takes a drink of her water. “So what happened?”

“I said I don’t know.”

“I don’t care what happened to lead up to it. What happened?” Emma sighs before setting the mug down. She stands and takes off her jacket. “Oh Emma.” Regina gasps as she sees the bruises on one of her arms and a few scratches on the other. “What happened?”

Emma sits back on the couch and pulls her feet up on it. Regina ignores how much she hates that. “Honestly I’m not sure. He came in drunk and I guess someone pissed him off on his way home. He wanted to have sex but I was about to go to bed. He got mad and he attacked me.” The glass in Regina’s hand shatters.

“Sorry.” Regina heals her hand and cleans up the mess. “Where is he now?”

“Probably nursing his wounds on his ship.” Emma takes a drink of water.

Regina smiles slightly. “There’s the Emma I know.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“I thought you may have let him get away with it. You have been very... submissive with him.”

“Oh hell no. I dumped his ass and then kicked it.” Emma says.

“Odds are you will have to redump him tomorrow.”

“Yea well.” Emma shrugs. “I don’t know why I am crying still.” Regina stands and walks around the coffee table. She swats at Emma’s feet and she puts them on the floor. Regina sits down next to her.

“You just got attacked and then had to dump the man you love.”

“Yea maybe. It just feels weak.” Emma sighs.

“It feels weak to cry but it isnt.” Regina moves closer to Emma. “Can I hug you?” Emma nods and Regina wraps her arms around her. Emma cries into Regina’s shoulder. They stay there until Emma is just sniffling. “Do you want to stay here tonight? I have spare rooms and Henry is with your parents.”

“That would be nice. Thank you.” Emma says.


End file.
